Monsters Inc. (Lenny Google
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's Disney and Pixar film "Monsters, Inc." It appeared on YouTube on October 1, 2018. Cast *James P. Sullivan - Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) *Mike Wazowski - Booger (Mixels) *Boo - Erma Williams (Erma) *Boo (in Monster Costume) - Holly (Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie) *Randall Boggs - Destroyah (Monster Island Buddies) *Henry J. Waternoose - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Celia Mae - Dendy (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) *Roz - Adult Emerald (OC) *Needleman & Smitty - Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Fungus - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *The Abominable Snowman - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ms. Flint - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *George Sanderson - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Jerry - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Bob Peterson - Shadow (Sonic X) *Charlie - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Harley P. Gerson - Meta Knight (Kirby) *Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Joe "J.J" Ranft - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Frank (red shirt) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Claws Ward - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ricky Plesuski - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rivera - Tantor (Tarzan) *Betty - Eileen (Regular Show) *Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Waxford - E.B. (Hop) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *The CDA - Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chalooby - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1½) *Sushi Chef - Rex (Toy Story) *Camera Monster - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Shining Armor & Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *TV News Reporter - Johnny Elaine (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher - Mrs Cheerilee (My Little Pony) *Children - Zephyr (OC), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961), and Kion (The Lion Guard) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rex (in Outtakes) - Snorky (The Banana Splits) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Lucario (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) *Marge - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Frank - Buster Moon (Sing) *Ward's Assistant - SpongeBob SquarePants *Ricky's Assistant - Rigby (Regluar Show) *Harley's Assistant - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Ranft's Assistant - Finnick (Zootopia) *Chuck - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Mr. Kat *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 3 - "Animals, Inc."/Destroyah *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 5 - The End of the Day/Erma *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 7 - Bedtime *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 8 - Sneaking Melody to Work/Potty Break/Destroyah's Plot *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Booger on the Run *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 11 - Booger Kidnapped *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 13 - Godzilla Scares Erma *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 15 - Godzilla Rescues Erma *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Destroyah's Demise *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 17 - Tricking Mr. Kat *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 18 - Goodbye *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 20 - End Credits *Animals, Inc. (2001) Bloopers and Epilogue Movie used: *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Kid vs. Kat *Monster Island Buddies *Mixels *OK KO Let's Be Heroes *Erma *Regular Show *The Lion King *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Sitting Ducks *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Lion King 1½ *Emerald *Over the Hedge *Mulan *Mulan II *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Zootopia *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Sing *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic X *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Aladdin *The Emperor's New Groove *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Tarzan & Jane *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Ice Age *Toy Story: Partysaurus Rex *Toy Story 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *Hop *Zephyr *The Fox and the Hound *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Lion Guard *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Muppets *Anastasia *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Kirby *Kirby Right Back At Ya Gallery Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as James P Sullivan.png|Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as James P Sullivan Booger (Mixels) as Mike Wazowski.jpg|Booger (Mixels) as Mike Wazowski Erma Williams (Erma) as Boo.png|Erma Williams (Erma) as Boo Holly Reindeer.jpg|Holly as Boo (in Monster Costume) Destroyah (Monster Island Buddies) as Randall Boggs.png|Destroyah (Monster Island Buddies) as Randall Boggs 20100824102749!Kat1.png|Mr. Kat as Henry J. Waternoose Dendy (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Celia Mae.png|Dendy (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Celia Mae Adult Emerald.jpg|Adult Emerald as Roz Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) as Needleman & Smitty.jpg|Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) as Needleman & Smitty Master Shake (ATHF) as Fungus.jpg|Master Shake (ATHF) as Fungus Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as The Abominable Snowman Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Thaddeus Phelgm Bile.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Thaddeus Phelgm Bile Dixie.png|Dixie as Ms. Flint Courage.jpg|Courage as George Sanderson Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Jerry Shadow-SonicX38.jpg|Shadow as Bob Peterson Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker the Squirrel as Charlie Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby) as Harley P Gerson Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Harry "Bud" Luckey Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Joe "J.J" Ranft Frank in boating school.jpg|Frank (red shirt) as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Claws Ward Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big Macintosh as Ricky Plesuski Eileen.jpg|Eileen as Betty Tantor (Tarzan) as Rivera.jpg|Tantor (Tarzan) as Rivera Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Spike Jones Hop e.b. you.jpeg|E.B. as Waxford Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Ted Pauley Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The CDA.jpg|Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The CDA Iron-Joe.jpg|Iron Joe as Chalooby Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex (Toy Story) as Sushi Chef Tom_Cat.png|Tom as Camera Monster Shining Armor_is_Cadance_S2E25.png|Shining Armor Princess Cadance ID S4E11.png|and Princess Cadence as Wife and Husband Monsters Johnny Elaine.png|Johnny Elaine as TV News Reporter Mrs Cheerilee (My Little Pony) as Teacher.png|Mrs Cheerilee (My Little Pony) as Teacher Zephyr (OC).jpg|Zephyr A70D20CE-2EF0-4D79-8412-522E8AB339AA.jpeg|Young Tod Lucky-101-dalmatians-animated-storybook-18.7.jpg|Lucky Kion (TV Series).jpg|and Kion as Children David all dogs.jpg|David as A Kid that Mike Entertained Snorky (The Banana Splits) as Rex (In Outtakes).jpg|Snorky (The Banana Splitts) as Rex (In Outtakes) Lucario super bros.png|Lucario as Ted Pauley's Assistant Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Marge Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Frank SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Ward's Assistant Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Ricky's Assistant Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Harley's Assistant